Examples of headlights intended to provide glare reduction are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,561,149 (Gage), 2,260,736 (Benton) and 4,142,229 (Hulbert). While the teachings of the invention are applicable to such larger sized headlights as illustrated in these patents, it is to be understood that said teachings are also applicable to providing glare reduction in smaller sized headlights of the type recently developed by the assignee of this invention. Examples include those described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,128 (Bergin et al) and in copending applications Ser. No. 840,271, entitled "Motor Vehicle Headlight Module" (Bergin et al) and Ser. No. 016,616, entitled "Motor Vehicle Headlight Module" (Haraden). As described therein, these modules form part of an overall headlight assembly having, typically, four such modules per assembly. Each assembly in turn is designed for being located on a respective side (e.g., front fender) of the designated motor vehicle utilizing same. Thus, two modules combine to provide either the low or high beam capability for each assembly. By the term headlight as used herein is thus meant to include larger sized headlights such as illustrated in the aforementioned patents as well as those more recently developed, smaller sized components occasionally referred to as modules and specifically designed to form part of a larger assembly including several such components. The aforementioned larger sized headlights are also typically referred to in the current art as 1A, 2A, 2B, 1C, 2C and 2D headlights, depending on the number required per vehicle and the corresponding capability (low or high beam or both) desired. Such headlights also include the more recently introduced replacement types wherein a lamp capsule and holder assembly is removably positioned within a reflector-lens assembly and sealed (e.g., using an "O-ring" seal) through the rear portion of the reflector. Such headlights have also been referred to in the art as type 9004 headlights.
Attempts to reduce glare in motor vehicle headlights have included the provision of a "zone plate" designed to block out large areas of the headlight's lens, including particularly almost the entire center section (see, i.e., the aforementioned No. 4,142,229), providing lens coatings which also block a large part of the lens center and adjacent, continuous rows of the lens' internal surfaces which extend therefrom (see, i.e., the aforementioned No. 2,260,736), incorporating a light-intercepting shield within the headlight (see, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,985 to Rachel) and using a combined heat and light shield located on the internal surface of the lens in line with and adjacent the light source (see, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,514 to English et al). While such efforts have proven somewhat successful, these have required blockage of relatively large sections of the lens (resulting in a corresponding reduction in light output), use of relatively complicated and time-consuming assembly techniques, and/or utilization of additional elements within the headlight assembly (possibly adversely affecting the assembly's interior components, i.e., reflecting surfaces).
The present invention defines a headlight wherein glare is substantially prevented in a relatively simple manner without significantly reducing the headlight's total output. The invention as defined is relatively easy to assemble, in turn representing a cost savings to the ultimate consumer. It is believed that such a headlight constitutes a significant advancement in the art.